


Teyvat Memes

by Onyxiex



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Adventure rank, Haha poor people with no mora, I’ve acquired a case of the stupid, ahem Kaeya be shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxiex/pseuds/Onyxiex
Summary: Mora go brrrr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Mora go brrrrrr

Haha mora go brrrrr

Haha poor people

:);):):):)


	2. Ar go brrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure rank

When your AR is higher then your Iq


	3. Errors were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm

Tis the middle of the lake 

I have no stamina 

Blegh


End file.
